In the construction industry it often is desirable to have portable barriers which may be located in a selected position for a period of time and then moved. One use for such barriers is on construction sites where water may flow and it is necessary to either stem the flow of water to adjacent regions, or if such water is allowed to flow to provide some screening or filtration of the water such that silt, sediment, slurry, dirt, etc., does not move from the construction site onto adjacent property. Further, it may be desirable at times to provide for the impoundment of water, or other fluids.
In the past on construction sites it has been common to attempt to stem the flow of silt, slurry, etc., produced by water runoff by supporting sheets of filter cloth between upright post stretched across a region over which water may flow. Although this may stem some of the migration of dirt, silt, etc., from the construction site to adjacent property it has been found that the filter cloth and its supports often have insufficient stability to hold up over a period of time and often will be knocked over, torn, or merely have material flow therethrough causing problems on adjacent property.